Clans From the Ranch
by Gottagogottagorightnow
Summary: From the outside, the four clans on the ranch may seem like they're strong and put together, but on the inside, it's a different story. PM me if you want to submit an oc
1. Invaders!

**The Location**

_An abandoned ranch-style manor, with a pasture, pond, and garden._

_The Gathering Place_

_An old barn that is situated between PastureClan and PondClan_

_The Clans_

_BushClan - This clan is the closest to the thunderpath, its territory consists of what its name says, bushes._

_GardenClan - This clan is closest to the manor, since all of the gardening plants died due to lack of care, they have no cover, so they spend most of their time underground._

_PastureClan - This clan's territory is in the old pasture, it is the most well-hidden clan, due to the grasses growing out of control._

_PondClan - This clan is by the pond, they have almost as much cover as PastureClan._

* * *

Several hisses of surprise filled the camp, as Vinefeather and Yewspots padded back into the camp.

Plumpaw padded out of the apprentice's den, and went to sit beside her sister, Hazelpaw, wondering why everyone was hissing at the two warriors, when her eyes landed on the she-cat that was standing between them.

She was sleek and graceful looking, with long white fur on her body, but black fur on her face, ears, legs, and tail. From the look of slight fear in her dark blue eyes, Plumpaw knew she wasn't a clan cat.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hedgestar demanded, padding over to the two warriors.

"We found this cat hanging out around the border, she said she needed to talk to Hemlockfang.

Plumpaw narrowed her eyes, and exchanged glances with Hazelpaw, who looked just as confused as she felt, what did this she-cat need to talk to their father for?

"And what, may I ask, does she need to talk to him for?" Plumpaw's mother, Blackflower, asked with a slight edge on her meow, as she emerged from the nursery.

The strange she-cat narrowed her eyes at Blackflower, no longer seeming afraid.

"I'm here to talk to him about our kits."

Gasps and whispers started circling the camp, but Plumpaw tuned them out, instead focusing all of her attention on her mother, and the strange she-cat.

"Our kits?" Blackflower hissed, lashing her tail, "Ours as yours and Hemlockfang's?"

The strange she-cat rolled her eyes.

"Obviously."

"Do you know what this means?" Hazelpaw whispered.

Plumpaw turned her head to look at her sister, as her mother continued to argue with the other she-cat.

"What?" she asked, even though she had a pretty good idea. The thought was like a worm wriggling around in her belly, making her feel ill.

Did this mean that their father had taken another mate? Did he still love them?

"It means, that we have new siblings," her other sister, Juniperpaw, meowed, coming to sit down beside her.

Hazelpaw nodded.

"I think we should ignore then, they'll never be part of BushClan, or a part of our family."

Juniperpaw shook her head.

"No, that's not nice, it's not their fault that Hemlockfang was unfaithful, if there's anyone we should ignore, it should be him."

Plumpaw looked from one sister to the other, not knowing what to think.

She felt hurt and betrayed, she couldn't believe that her father would go and take another mate, when he had her, her mother, and her sisters. Were they not enough for them?

I bet he went to see that weird she-cat, and their kits, on all the patrols he was on, she thought bitterly, sinking her claws into the ground, as her sadness turned to a burning anger.

"I agree with Hazelpaw, we should ignore them," she growled.

Juniperpaw jumped up, and shook her head.

"You can do what you want, but I'm at least going to meet them first before I make any decisions."

She left, making her way back to the apprentice's den, with Hazelpaw following her.

Plumpaw took one last glance at her mother and the strange she-cat, and decided to follow her littermates.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, Hazelpaw was prodding her awake.

"Look," she hissed, narrowing her eyes, "They're here." She flicked her tail, and Plumpaw looked to see two cats sleeping in the nest, a she-cat and a tom, the she-cat was white, with brown tabby patches, and the tom looked like his mother.

The she-cat opened her eyes, which Plumpaw saw, were yellow like Hemlockfang's.

"What are you staring at?" the she-cat asked, getting to her paws. A shiver went down Plumpaw's spine, at the size of her, she was tall like the strange she-cat, and stocky like Hemlockfang.

"We're curious about you, seeing as you're our new siblings and all," Juniperpaw meowed, as Hazelpaw stared down the other she-cat with her tail bristled.

Plumpaw couldn't help but to notice how much alike they actually looked. Both Hazelpaw and this other she-cat were on the larger side, with yellow eyes, and brown tabby fur.

"Laurelpaw, what's going on?"

Plumpaw couldn't help but to bristle at what she heard the she-cat be called, she couldn't believe that Hedgestar allowed them to stay here, much less make them apprentices, she hoped that they were given the strictest cats in the clan as their mentors, like Ivyshade or Lavenderblaze.

"Come here, I think these cats want to fight," Laurelpaw growled, thumping her tail on the ground.

I hope she doesn't do that when she hunts, Plumpaw thought, turning her attention to the tom, almost letting out a gasp, when she saw the size of him.

Unlike his sister, who was massive, he was tiny, possibly even more tiny than the kits in the nursery. Like his mother, he was very thin, however, like Hemlockfang, and Plumpaw herself, he was a little on the shorter side.

"Come here!" Laurelpaw called, once again thumping her tail on the ground.

Her brother pricked his ears forward, and waited a moment, before springing over to her.

"So, you said some cats want to fight?" he asked, flexing his claws.

Hazelpaw rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to fight you, I don't fight kits."

"We're not kits, neither of us, we're nine moons old," Laurelpaw growled.

Plumpaw blinked with surprise, there was no way they could already be nine moons old, she and her sisters were only seven moons old, it didn't make any sense!

"Yeah, we don't want to fight you, I want us to be friends," Juniperpaw meowed.

"Friends?" Laurelpaw snorted, "As if!"

"You want to be our friends?" the tom asked softly, as the fur on his spine flattened.

A low growl rumbled from Laurelpaw's chest.

"Of course they don't, Privetpaw! They don't even want us, here if it were up to them, they feed us to the foxes!"

Privetpaw's whiskers twitched.

"I suppose it's better than feeding us to the wolves," he narrowed his eyes, "or maybe feeding us to the wolves would be better, since they're bigger, they'd probably eat us faster, which probably means a faster, and less agonizing death."

Juniperpaw shook her head, looking hurt.

"We really do want to try to be your friend, I mean, we're kin, we should get along right?"

"I don't," Hazelpaw spat, and Plumpaw nodded in agreement.

"Well, fine, we don't have to be friends, but we are clanmates, and we have to work together," Juniperpaw spat, storming over to her nest, "I'm going to sleep now, and no one better wake me up, unless they want their ears clawed.

Plumpaw sighed, even her normally sweet and calm sister, was losing her temper.

She glared over at her new denmates, knowing it was all their fault, and she would find a way to get rid of them, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**A/N: If you would like to submit any OCs, just PM me and I'll send you the forum**


	2. Another Secret Revealed

**AN: Archpaw belongs to CrimsonRaspberry and Eaglepaw belongs to**

**SerpentFeather, who submitted more ocs, who I will be mentioning as they appear in chapters.**

* * *

"Is he?"

"What is he doing?"

"It's weird!"

Opening her eyes, Laurelpaw turned to glare at her denmates, letting out a small hiss.

She didn't like to be woken up early, and especially by cats she didn't even like.

Anger coursed through her veins, as she was reminded of the previous day.

Not only had her mother brought her to this strange place, with unfriendly cats, but she found out that her father had a whole other family!

Not just any other family, a family of stuck up she-cats.

She turned her attention to her brother, and let out a small hiss of annoyance, when she saw that he was talking to a mouse. Instead of catching it like a normal cat would, he was talking to it, as though it was one of them.

"Hey," she hissed, flicking him with her tail, "Show these other cats what we can do, kill that mouse, and show Hedgestar and Lavenderblaze, that they were wrong about you not being able to make it as a warrior."

Mentioning that made Laurelpaw's anger deepen, and she let out a growl, digging her claws into the ground.

When the leader and deputy found out her brother was blind, they said they'd let him stay, but he could never be a warrior, and when Daffodilpelt asked if she could mentor him as a medicine cat, alongside her own apprentice, Eaglepaw, Lavenderblaze had the nerve to say, that cats born outside of BushClan, couldn't ever be a medicine cat!

She supposed she should be glad, that they didn't kick him out, instead, they gave him a nice enough cat, a hefty, brown tabby tom named Largebelly, as his mentor, and gave him the task of helping out around the camp, building dens, bringing prey to everyone, and just anything Largebelly instructed him to do.

"I figured I might as well give him an apprentice, seeing as though he's going to retire soon," Hedgestar had said, and Lavenderblaze, Laurelpaw let out another growl, had mrrowed, like it was some big joke! Like her brother, was some big joke.

"Are you okay Laurelpaw? You seem really upset."

She turned to her brother, and let out a hiss of irritation, when she saw that he hadn't killed the mouse.

"Aren't you?" she asked, instead of reprimanding him for it, she could do that later.

He shook his head.

"What?" Laurelpaw let out a hiss of surprise, "What about everything that's been going on? Mother, Father, these new sisters, you not being able to be an apprentice."

"I am an apprentice," he meowed evenly.

She narrowed her eyes, and lashed her tail.

"No you're not, not an important one anyway, not one that will become a warrior or a medicine cat! You heard Hedgestar and Lavenderblaze, they won't even consider the thought of you going hunting, or battling, or anything!"

"Maybe I won't get to do all the glorious stuff, like catching prey for the clan, or winning fights against other clans, but helping to build the dens, and cleaning up the camp, and just doing anything I can do to help out my clan is important too."

"He's right," a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes piped up. Laurelpaw turned her attention to her, not recognizing her from yesterday.

"Who are you?" she demanded, feeling the fur on the back of her spine rise.

"Mosspaw," the she-cat meowed, flicking her tail, to another she-cat who looked just like her, but with amber eyes, "And this is my sister, Cedarpaw, I have another sister too, named Branchpaw, but she's out hunting with her mentor, Sorrelclaw."

Cedarpaw nodded.

"Mosspaw and I were out on the evening patrol last night, which is why we missed all the excitement."

"That's nice," Laurelpaw meowed, even though she didn't really care, these she-cats would probably end up being full of themselves, just like those other apprentices she had met. Her half-sisters. The thought made her bristle, she did not want them as sisters, she didn't want any sisters! She was perfectly content with it just being herself, her mother, and her brother. Thinking of her mother, made her chest ache with hurt, why did she decide to take them here? Why didn't she want them anymore?

"Do you two want to see the kits? Snowberry just had her litter a couple of nights ago, two she-kits!" Mosspaw exclaimed.

"I've never seen a kit before, I just know that they're rambunctious, and a lot smaller than me," Privetpaw meowed.

Mosspaw snorted, "Nothing's smaller than you," earning a flick on her ear, from Cedar's tail.

"Shut up," the amber-eyed she-cat hissed.

Laurelpaw blinked at her with gratitude, maybe all the cats here weren't going to be as bad as she thought.

"So, Privetpaw, how does it feel to be the only tom in a den full of she-cats? You must be real happy," Mosspaw mrrowed.

Privetpaw shuffled his paws.

"I guess, I'd like it better if there were some toms in here," he bristled slightly, "I mean uh, not that you she-cats aren't nice and all."

"Out of all the she-cats in here, who do you think is the prettiest?"

Laurelpaw narrowed her eyes at the green-eyed she-cat, why did she keep asking her brother such pointless questions? It wasn't like any of them would ever become mates with her brother, he was an outsider, a blind runt, completely useless to them. It seemed to her that Mosspaw was just making fun of him, and she didn't like it at all.

Instead of clawing her ears off though, she held herself back, knowing that Privetpaw didn't really appreciate when she fought his battles for him, besides, she didn't want to anger Cedarpaw, who seemed nice enough for now, by attacking her sister.

"Laurelpaw! Come on, it's time to go on border patrol!"

She turned her head, to see her mentor, Spindlefrost, twitching his tail with slight impatience, rolling her eyes, she padded over to him.

Clan life, she realized, wasn't suiting her, she didn't like being bossed around, she didn't like sharing a den with cats who didn't even like her, and she didn't like all the stares that everyone kept giving her and her brother.

I can't leave it though, she thought with a sigh, there were many dangers out there outside the camp walls, and she knew, that in order to stay safe, and in order to keep her brother safe, she would have to endure all the downsides that came along with it.

She suppressed a groan, when she saw that Hazelpaw was coming too, along with her mentor, Ivyshade, and she couldn't help but to notice the glares that both cats were shooting in her direction.

Suppressing a hiss, she decided to ignore them, and to just do what her mentor told her to do, so she could get this other with.

Suddenly, he stopped, causing her to nearly run into him.

"Looks like leaf-fall is coming," he noted, indicating a bright red leaf that was at his paw.

Ivyshade rolled her eyes.

"What? You couldn't tell that from the change in weather, and the lessening of prey?"

"Yeah," Hazelpaw sneered, "It'd help for you to be more observant."

Spindlefrost lashed his tail.

"And it'd help for you to not talk that way to a warrior, Apprentice."

"She's not wrong you know," Ivyshade meowed.

"Oh look, here's BushClan, being dysfunctional as always, what's the matter? Find out that Hemlockfang had another mate?"

Laurelpaw bristled, and turned to the source of the voice, a large white and dark ginger tom, with green eyes, how did he know about her and her brother?

"And here's GardenClan, sticking their noses in where they don't belong, aren't you all supposed to be underground like the little worms you are?" Spindlefrost spat.

The large tom mrrowed.

"You're his son aren't you?" he asked, shaking his head, "Of course you'd get defensive."

Laurelpaw narrowed his eyes, how could Spindlefrost be Hemlockfang's son? He didn't have any sons except Privetpaw!

"How does it feel to know that not only did he take another mate while he was with Sorrelclaw, but he also took one while he was with Blackflower, and a pathetic kittypet at that!"

Anger flared up in Laurelpaw's chest, stronger than it's been since she could remember.

How dare he talk that way about her mother! Her mother wasn't a pathetic kittypet, she was a Balinese, one who won countless cat shows. Even though Laurelpaw wasn't a pure-bred cat, and had never even entered a cat show, she couldn't help but to feel pride at the fact, that she was the daughter of a cat who had.

However, that anger soon became replaced with fear and revulsion, when a tall black she-cat, stepped out from behind the large tom.

Laurelpaw's heart pounded fearfully in her chest, and her fur bristled even more, as she took in the sight of her face. Her right eye was missing, and around the place where her eye used to be, was furless scarred flesh.

The large tom must have noticed this, because he meowed.

"Hideous isn't she? This is my apprentice, Archpaw, she doesn't even have to fight, just the sight of her can send many cats running to their dens."

That's not nice, Laurelpaw wanted to say, but she was still too shocked from the she-cat's appearance, that she couldn't get the words to come out.

Instead, she looked at Spindlefrost, was he really her half-brother? Did she have even more siblings than she thought?

"Come on, it looks like the borders are secure, as long as Shallotfur doesn't try anything," Spindlefrost growled.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, I actually respect the warrior code, unlike Hemlockfang."

With that, the large tom turned, and stalked off, along with his apprentice.

Even though Archpaw was extremely scary looking, Laurelpaw couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.

As they padded back to camp, Laurelpaw wondered if she should tell Privetpaw about what Shallotfur had said, would he be happy, or upset, that their father had yet another family they didn't know about?

I'll keep it to myself, she eventually decided, as they reached the entrance of the camp, all these discoveries were almost too shocking, even for her to handle, she didn't want to imagine how her brother would react.

In time, she would probably tell him, but that time was not now. Instead, she would focus on her clan duties, and appease everyone, until the time she would finally be able to leave, and to live her own life.

She couldn't wait.


End file.
